yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shota sparkle/Mr. Jazzy Feet
When you think, wow, the first animal in Yandere Simulator! I wonder what his info bar will be like! And it looks just like all the other student ones... .. Well... .. I thought I'd do it justice. Mr. Jazzy Feet Mr. Jazzy Feet is one of the male turtles that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Edit Mr. Jazzy Feet wears the default turtle school uniform, which is a turtle shell, unless customized by the player, in which case he will still wear a turtle shell. Before the May 2th, 2016 Build, he had bright green hair worn in a ponytail to his right. His eyes were black souless rings as well. His bust size was 4.6. As of the May 2th, 2016 Build, Mr. Jazzy Feet has a dark green shell with a lighter shade of green on his flippers and head, the same colour as Hayato's hair. There is a dark green heart spot on Mr. Jazzy Feet's forehead, to show his devotion to Hayato. He has black eyes due to endless nights of crying till all the colour left his eyes and no mouth because he cried so hard it fell off and swam away. I'm not making this up. Personality Edit Among the personas currently in the game, Mr. Jazzy Feet is Evil. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will wink and compliment Yandere-chan on her crime and then swim to the other end of the tank. Once he is there, he will forget why he swam there in the first place. He will not talk to Yandere-chan the next day after seeing her commit murder, because turtles can't talk. If the player has their phone aimed at him, he will cover his crotch and scold you for your lewd behaviour. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers because he is a turtle. Routine Edit At 7:05 AM, Mr. Jazzy Feet enters the school gate, fourth in line on the right side, if the player is facing the school gates. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and stands there, staring dead eyed at it, wondering how a turtle can open a locker. He begs Kuu and Pippi for help but it's useless. At 7:15 AM, he walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with the other Club mascots: *'Sausage, '''an octopus from the Cooking Club, *'Glitch, 'a Snail from the Sports Club, *'Neko-atsume, 'a kitty from the Drama Club, *'Tiny Cock, 'a baby chick from the Art Club, *'Flowy, 'a flower from the Gardening Club, *'Newz, 'a hamster from the Photography Club, *'Vacumn, 'a vacumn from the Science Club, *'Enlightened, 'a snake from the Gaming Club, *'Victory, 'a hedgehog from the Martial Arts Club, and *'Cheese, '''a mouse from the Occult Club who ran away to marry Flowy so they could make Undertale references forever. There's also Mistress of Evil, this bunny from the Info Club, but she thinks she's better than everyone so they don't talk to her. At 8:00 AM, Mr. Jazzy Feet walks into the Light Music Club and swims. He starts his morning exercises at 8:30 AM and finishes his afternoon swim at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he watches Hayato play an instrument by himself until 5:30 PM. He then heads to his locker and lingers there until 5:45 PM, when he walks home. Trivia Edit *His name is a combination of the music style Jazz, and the word Feet, something he doesn't have. He has flippers. *His female counterpart is Miss Jazzy Feet. *Mr. Jazzy Feet used to be in the Martial Arts Club until November 15th, 2015 Build. *He has the largest bust size in the game. Quotes Edit Category:Blog posts